prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 26, 2014 Smackdown results
The September 26, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 23, 2014 at the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas. Summary SmackDown erupted with an Intercontinental Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal and subsequent Title Match, a WWE Tag Team Title rematch, an “expensive” brawl between Dean Ambrose and the combined forces of Kane and Seth Rollins, a highly personal “Total Divas” showdown and a giant's quest to knock The Hero of the Russian Federation down to size. Despite the emergence of Seth Rollins and Corporate Kane in SmackDown's opening contest, Dean Ambrose was able to counter The Miz's Skull-Crushing Finale and hit Dirty Deeds for the victory over the “Moneymaker.” The unstable Superstar then singlehandedly held off the 2-on-1 assault from Rollins and Kane to steal the Money in the Bank briefcase! In a furious No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal that would come down to Bo Dallas, Cesaro, Jack Swagger and Kofi Kingston, The Wildcat followed up his WWE Main Event triumph over Bo by kicking the inspirational Superstar off the apron and out of contention. Then, moments later, as the three remaining competitors were brawling on the ropes, The Swiss Superman picked up Kingston and hurled him at The Real American, knocking both of his opponents to the floor. In doing so, the winner of the first-ever Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal seized an opportunity at Ziggler's title later on SmackDown! Just when it looked like The Usos’ high-flying prowess would allow them to take back the WWE Tag Team Titles, Goldust opted to break up a pin attempt on Stardust by nailing his Samoan adversary with the title, ending the match by disqualification. While the ongoing conflict between “Total Divas” Summer Rae and Natalya continued to make itself known in SmackDown Divas tag team action, it was Summer's partner Layla who ultimately overcame Rosa, pinning her with a little help from the tights. Earlier on SmackDown, Cesaro won the right to challenge Dolph Zigler for the Intercontinental Title in an explosive Battle Royal. But that title match would ultimately end in controversy. When The Showoff countered The Swiss Superman for a pin attempt, the referee failed to see Cesaro grab the ropes. Nevertheless, the official's decision was final and Ziggler squeaked through with the title still around his waist. Fighting for both his country and his “brother from another mother,” Mark Henry, Big Show took on Rusev in SmackDown's main event. Just when it looked like the giant was ready to finish off The Hero of the Russian Federation with the KO Punch, though, Lana entered the ring to distract him. This opened the door for Rusev to nail The World's Largest Athlete with the Russian flag to end the contest in a disqualification. That would not stop Big Show from delivering a thunderous, post-match KO Punch to the “Super Athlete,” though, fulfilling his promise to Henry that he would knock out the foreign Superstar on SmackDown. Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville defeated Sami Zayn *Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz (w/ Damien Sandow) *Cesaro defeated Big E, Bo Dallas, Damien Sandow, Diego, Fernando, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods & Zack Ryder in a Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Battle Royal *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Goldust & Stardust © by DQ in a WWE Tag Team Championship Match *The Slayers (Layla & Summer Rae) defeated Natalya & Rosa Mendes *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Cesaro to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship *The Big Show defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by DQ *Dark match: Dean Ambrose & Sheamus defeated Kane & Seth Rollins Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose v The Miz SD_788_Photo_007.jpg SD_788_Photo_008.jpg SD_788_Photo_012.jpg SD_788_Photo_016.jpg SD_788_Photo_019.jpg SD_788_Photo_021.jpg Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Battle Royal SD_788_Photo_024.jpg SD_788_Photo_029.jpg SD_788_Photo_031.jpg SD_788_Photo_043.jpg SD_788_Photo_047.jpg SD_788_Photo_049.jpg The Usos v Goldust & Stardust SD_788_Photo_056.jpg SD_788_Photo_057.jpg SD_788_Photo_060.jpg SD_788_Photo_062.jpg SD_788_Photo_063.jpg SD_788_Photo_072.jpg Layla & Summer Rae v Natalya & Rosa Mendes SD_788_Photo_076.jpg SD_788_Photo_078.jpg SD_788_Photo_079.jpg SD_788_Photo_081.jpg SD_788_Photo_083.jpg SD_788_Photo_087.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Cesaro SD_788_Photo_091.jpg SD_788_Photo_095.jpg SD_788_Photo_097.jpg SD_788_Photo_099.jpg SD_788_Photo_101.jpg SD_788_Photo_103.jpg The Big Show v Rusev SD_788_Photo_105.jpg SD_788_Photo_108.jpg SD_788_Photo_115.jpg SD_788_Photo_118.jpg SD_788_Photo_120.jpg SD_788_Photo_123.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #788 at CAGEMATCH.net * #788 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events